


Der Alptraum.

by Nataliaalianovna2



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Tears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliaalianovna2/pseuds/Nataliaalianovna2
Summary: Llorar no es difícil cuando tienes un hombro para apoyarte.Y Geralt, tiene a Jaskier.Hasta que ya no.(Ah, mi summary es un asco, ignorenlo).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	Der Alptraum.

Siente el corazón latir en sus oídos y cuando abre los ojos, intentando orientarse, está aún más perdido.  
Están anegados de lágrimas sin su permiso  
(e, inexplicablemente, no se pregunta de donde salen, pues no deberían estar ahí... Justo ahora, solo se sienten correctas)  
y hay una mano cálida en su hombro, consolándolo.  
Se gira para gritar a quien se atreve a acercarsele en tan momento de debilidad, pues sus instructores ya han reclamado (y castigado) en varias ocasiones los actos de piedad entre ellos. No se permite una caricia amistosa, y tampoco abrazos... Nada que implique emociones.  
Son brujos, después de todo, no niños. Y, por tanto, no han de aspirar a la sensibilidad... Saben todos que el mundo fuera de esos muros no será blando con ellos.  
Y, no obstante, Geralt no grita, ni empuja la mano que se esmera en hacerlo sentir mejor. No se seca las lágrimas con la manga sucia o sorbe su nariz en una mueca desagradable, para esconder su debilidad.  
Geralt se congela.  
Porque son ojos azul aciano los que le devuelven la mirada, y no hay juicio, solo una fuente aparentemente inagotable de ternura, y ganas de ayudar. Y también está la sensación de extrañeza que lo inunda... Pues Geralt conoce aquél par de luceros emocionados, y también la sonrisa bastarda que esbozan los labios que los acompañan.  
—¿Jaskier? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— se esfuerza por hablar sobre el nudo que entorpece su garganta y, al parecer, lo logra porque la suavidad en los ojos brillantes de su amigo crece más aún y el fantasma de una sonrisa se va de su rostro, dejando una verdadera en su lugar.  
—Estabas llorando, corazón. No pude evitar venir tras de ti.—dice su voz, pero no tiene sentido.  
«No entiendo», quiere explicar Geralt, pero no abre la boca pues la angustia que le había llenado antes desaparece un instante, y vuelve en cuanto el otro arquea las cejas cómo su preguntara “¿estás bien?”.  
En otro momento, el brujo gruñiría y eso bastaría para apartar de sí el escritinio de Jaskier de su rostro. Pero descubre que no puede.  
Y, al parecer, se trata de un día de descubrimientos, porque otro nudo e la garganta le sorprende y muchas lágrimas nuevas salen a borbotones de sus ojos. Y siente su propio terror ahogándolo pues creía haber dejado los sentimientos en un pasado lejano.  
Oye un ruido lastimero y, otra vez, es él. Y no puede pararlo, ni los sollozos, ni los jadeos que escapan de su interior.  
Toda la ira y la tristeza se derraman en un llanto rudo, y casi espera que venga alguien y gruña en su oído  
(“Basta, Geralt”,  
“Detente”,  
“Tienes que parar”  
“Los brujos no tienen emociones, ¿recuerdas?”).  
Pero no sucede.  
Todo permanece tan mudo y vacío como si estuviera meditando y se rodeara de vacío...  
Aunque no es eso lo que está allí, llegando a todas partes, y a ninguna. Es la calidez de Jaskier. Y tiene que ser Jaskier porque no sabe de nadie que sea una gran mezcla de piel suave, y olor a dicha (como si esta fuera inagotable). Es algo que odia del bardo (le recuerda lo que ya no es), pero ahora no puede evitar querer aún más cerca.  
Geralt siente el impulso extraño de agradecerle, y puede que lo haga entre tanto sonido que deja salir, porque ahí está el aliento de Jaskier en su oído, su voz susurrando “shh”, y un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Cree que podría estar levitando en esos momentos porque no recuerda haberse sentido jamás tan ligero, tan liviano, en los brazos de su amigo, oyendo palabras de aliento que ni siquiera se esfuerza en entender, y recibiendo un pequeño roce de los labios ajenos en la coronilla, y el cabello, y en cada parte de él que Jaskier puede alcanzar.  
«No puede ser cómodo», se le ocurre pensar, pues están sentados en el suelo de una torre pérdida en la grandeza de Kaer Morhen, y no se permite abrir los ojos, ni levantar la cabeza enterrada en el cuello del bardo, pero siente cómo ruge el viento tras las ventanas, y no está Eskel, ni Lambert, para proporcionar calor.  
Lo empuja un poco, no puede evitarlo, para apartarlo de él, acomodarse un poco.  
Y siente que una puerta se abre, y las manos de Jaskier lo dejan, y no sabe quién acaba de entrar, pero no planea dejar que se lleven al chico con ellos.  
—No.  
Es la primer palabra que de oye decir hasta ahora que no está cubierta por la escarcha del dolor; y sale con una voz ronca, impropia del niño que es.  
Quiere abrir los ojos y preguntar a Jaskier sin palabras qué está pasando, pero no puede, y el pánico se enrosca cual serpiente en su pecho. Aunque está vez no es de tristeza, sino de impotencia.  
Quiere llegar a Jaskier, y quitar esas manos que le sacuden, y no sabe de donde provienen.  
Quiere decirle a su dueño que no le toque, que le deje en paz, que no le arrebate la calidez de su bardo.  
Que no es justo. 

Así que nota la ira llenarle, y  
(cegarle)  
darle fuerzas, y no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando tiene éxito al apartar al desconocido de sí, sin mucho forcejeo, y enterrar una daga en su carne. 

El olor a sangre lo recibe cuando al fin abre los ojos, extrañamente somnolientos, y siente el rojo llenarlo todo.  
Y lo oye.  
No es más que un susurro, pero lo acompaña el hedor del terror puro.  
—Geralt...  
Aún aturdido, el brujo parpadea a su entorno, enfocándose, y notando que no, no está en Kaer Morhen, sino sobre una cama, en una habitación con una miríada de doseles de aspecto delicado.  
—Geralt...  
La voz suena aún más débil, y el la oye (un susurro ignorado) sin escucharla, su orientación intentando conectar lo que fue hace un segundo con lo que es ahora.  
Y, nuevamente, no entiende por qué tiene una daga con piedras adornando el mango en su mano, o por qué hay sangre por todas partes, y el miedo en el aire se desvanece mas a cada instante...  
—...ralt..., por favr...  
Ahora es aún más bajo el volumen del susurro, pero Geralt la capta por primera vez.  
Y él conoce esa voz.  
Y su corazón permanentemente lento se acelera, y los latidos suenan en su cabeza como golpes.  
Nonononono.  
¿Qué hizo?  
Suelta la daga, y va a la fuente del sonido, un cuerpo caído en el suelo al otro lado de la cama: ojos azules apenas abiertos, una mueca de dolor ensombreciendo sus rasgos, y la sangre extendiéndose por la suave tela de su ropa de dormir.  
Nonononono.  
—¿Jask?  
Y no hay más respuesta que un corazón que bombea sangre cada vez más lentamente, o al menos Geralt no puede distinguirlas de sus ensordecedores pasos, y el crujido de las rodillas chocando contra la mullida alfombra empapada en sangre.  
—No, Jask... No, por favor...  
Los ojos color aciano apenas lo ven ya, y él puede oler como se le va escapando la vida, como el manantial de dicha inagotable se está agotando, y ya no es ni miedo, ni nada.  
Es un cuerpo mancillado de rojo.

Geralt quiere pellizcarse para despertar al fin, pero sabe que el truco tonto no cambiará nada.  
Qué. Hizo.  
La respuesta horrorizada es tan lógica que no puede evitar en que le cale en los huesos como un escalofrío; y las gotas que se deslizan en este punto por su nariz son lágrimas reales, no el producto de un sueño.  
Y el aullido que abandona su cuerpo es tan inhumano como él siempre creyó ser, y sus manos casi son garras, tomando las de Jaskier, sorprendentemente frías, no tan suaves, para nada vivas.  
Y no hay consuelo está vez para su dolor.

**Author's Note:**

> La traducción al español de el título sería “La Pesadilla” (por favor, si hay alguien que hable alemán aquí y se dé cuenta de que está mal escrito, digamelo).
> 
> Gracias por leer. <3


End file.
